


Late Nights

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Jack took his hand and smiled at him. "I liked the movie.""I'm glad. I've seen it a few too many times but that doesn't matter." Sam looked down at Jack as they walked. "And next time I'll actually let you pick the movie instead of me just hitting a random one."Jack nodded. "That sounds good."Sam walked up in front of Jacks room, leaning against the wall. "If you need anything I'm down the hall. Don't be a-""Afraid to ask. I know.." Jack looked down. "Thank you."





	Late Nights

The clock that stood on Jack's nightstand slowly switched from 1:59 a.m. to 2:00 a.m. The sound of the loud grandfather clock from down the hall echoed throughout the bunker. Jack groaned and gripping his sheets, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. His room was too cold. Then too hot. Then too cold. Next it was too quiet but then the music was too loud. His pillows were too fluffy then not fluffy enough. 

Jack closed his eyes, laying one arm across his face and sighing. He had been trying to sleep for hours, tossing and turning, and making excuses for why he wasn't able to fall asleep. It was frustrating that he couldn't just close his eyes and sleep. Jack rolled onto his other side and grabbed at his lamp, pulling it closer to the edge of his nightstand. He pulled the string, turning the light on. His room came to life around him, colors emerging from the darkness. 

He pushed himself up from his bed and pulled his covers off, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up and shivered at the cold floor, picking up a quilt Sam had laid across his bed and wrapping it around himself. He clutched the quilt tight as he stepped around his bed and opened his door, slowly, stepping out and closing it. 

The halls were dimly lit with lights that danced across the walls. Jack tightened the quilt around himself and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he just needed to eat. Sam said he needs to eat more, anyway. Jack wondered around halls, looking each wall up and down, studying it, his eyebrows knitting together. Most of the doors in the bunker were shut, including Deans room. Jack made sure to be extra quiet as he rushed past. 

The light in the library was on, shining bright around the area around it. Jack winced at the light but kept walking. Sam must be up. But it was so late? And Sam always said that sleep was important and so was a good sleep schedule. It's why Jack was sent to bed at eleven every night. 

As Jack got closer he saw Sam hunched over a book, stacks of books laying on either side of him as well. His hair had fallen into his face and his arms were stretched out in front of him. 

Jack slowed down his steps and leaned against one of the book shelves, watching the way Sam moved. Sam ran his fingers through his hair and stretched his arms above his head, groaning. He rubbed his eyes and tilted his head from side to side, popping his neck. After that he leaned back down, messing with the pages as he began to read once again. 

Jack stepped into the library, keeping his head down as he walked in. 

Sam was the first to say something. He glanced up and gave Jack a small smile. "Isn't it a little late?"

Jack nodded. "It is. You should be asleep."

Sam glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, sighing. "Yeah, I should be.. I just got caught up in reading."

Jack pulled out a chair and sat down next to Sam, leaning over the table, looking down at the book Sam was reading, the quilt still wrapped around him. "What are you reading?"

"A book.." He cleared his throat. "A book about what you and.. people like you become."

Jack looked away from the book and nodded, taking a deep breath. "Is it bad stuff?"

"No, none of it is actually, it's just facts. Like how the angel will become stronger than the angel that.. is their mom or dad." Sam smiled nervously. It was a smile Jack saw often from him. He was always nervous around Jack. "It's actually really interesting.." 

Jack scooted his chair further towards Sam, leaning against the table as he began to read over the words on the page. He flipped through pages, slowly, reading over each and every word on them, sometimes even rereading if he got confused. 

Sam leaned back in his chair, the chair creaking from the weight shift. "You're a fast reader, aren't you?"

"I've been practicing. It started with small stuff like the box of books in your room, but now I'm reading books from here." Jack explained. "These aren't as interesting, though."

Sam smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "You read the box of books in my room?"

"Yes. They were nice." Jack turned a page, chewing on his lip as he read over it.

"You shouldn't go into other people's rooms without their permission, Jack. It isn't okay."

Jack looked up at Sam with wide eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I won't do it again."

Sam chuckled, waving him off and shaking his head. "It isn't a big deal, you aren't in trouble." He patted Jack's shoulder. "Just don't do it again."

Jack nodded and turned another page, skimming through it, then turning the pages again.

"Hey." Sam reached over him and picked the book up, smiling. "How about we read it together?" He asked, propping the book up against another stack of books, pressing it down so the book didn't close.

"That sounds good." Jack replied, leaning his head on Sam's shoulder. "You can turn the pages."

Sam smiled down at him, reaching up and running his fingers through Jack's hair. "Okay, buddy."

Jack pressed closer to Sam's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Sam's own arm. He rubbed Sam's arm and played with his hand as he read, smiling into his shoulder. "It's nice.."

"What is?" Sam questioned, sitting up and turning a page.

"Figuring out what I am. This book doesn't say a lot but it says enough.. at least I know I'm not the only one."

"You might be in this period of time, but I know for a fact there's been other nephilim before." Sam nudged him gently. "If there wasn't there wouldn't be books about it."

Jack tilted his head to the side for a few seconds, thinking then nodding. "That makes sense." 

Sam pulled his arm away from Jack and wrapped it around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Their armrests clicked together and Jack placed his head on Sam's shoulder again, starting to read. He mouthed the words as he read and Sam paid more attention to him than to the book. Jack curled closer to him and rubbed his nose against Sam's neck.

"I'm tired." He whispered, pressing his hand to Sam's chest.

Sam put his hand over Jack's. "You should probably go to bed." He scooted his chair out. "I'll walk you."

"You have to go to bed, then." Jack replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, sighing when his quilt fell from his shoulders.

"Fine." Sam grinned, standing up. "I'll go to bed with you." 

~ 

Finding Sam up late became kind of a ritual. Not like the bad ones witches did or the protecting ones Sam and Dean did. But just something that made them feel better. They feel into a rhythm. Sam would stay up, some nights later than others, and Jack would come out and find him and slowly but surely convince him to come to bed. It happened every night, sometimes Sam would be wide awake but need the rest and other times he would be asleep with his face pressed against the pages in a book. Jack never failed to bring him to bed, though. In his mind, it was his own way of taking care of Sam. 

The next night they did it Sam was wide awake, scrolling through a website on his laptop with his hair pulled back into a bun. He was taking notes on a notepad that sat next to him on the table. The keys of the laptop clicked as he typed.

Jack walked in, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his sweat pants. "It's late." 

Sam cracked a smile. "This is important."

Jack walked over to him, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck and placing his chin on top of Sam's head. "Six girls killed in one week? What happened?"

Sam put one hand over Jack's folded ones and closed his laptop half way. "I think it's a monster. Don't know what yet." 

"Are we going on a hunt?" Jack asked, unfolding his hand and taking Sam's in his own.

"No, but Dean told me to find one. He said he needs to.. um.. get his anger out and hunting something small and easy like this would be the safest route."

"So he doesn't kill me?" 

Sam turned around and looked up at Jack. "He won't kill you. He just doesn't know how to... handle his anger sometimes. He doesn't mean that stuff."

"How do you know that? People lie." Jack mumbled, attempting to pull away.

Sam intertwined their fingers. "Because a few times Dean told me that kind of stuff. He told me he would hunt me.. but I know he really wouldn't. He refused to kill me when dad told him to."

"I thought dads were good?"

Sam laughed, standing up. "Some dads are good. Other dads.. not so much." Sam kept his hand holding Jack's. "Do you wanna go to bed?"

Jack nodded. He could feel the sadness in Sam. It was one thing he was learning to read. Emotions in people. They looked like shades of light that wrapped around a person's body. Sam's was mostly blue or yellow. 

Sam wrapped his arms around Jack and slowly guided him towards his room. "Is this gonna become our thing?"

Jack was silent but he stared up at Sam, questioning.

"Its like.. something we do every day. A ritual. Something daily. A habit." 

Jack nodded. "Yes. Every night I will come out to look for you." 

"And if if I'm not in the library?" 

"Then you're finally taking care of yourself."

Sams emotions twisted rapidly, the yellow around him vanishing and turning into a dark blue. "Thats sweet, Jack-" 

"I care about you, Sam, and in the books I've read it says when you care for someone you watch out for them." Jack rubbed Sams chest. "I will always watch out for you." 

Sam smiled, specks if yellow appeared in the blue. "I will always watch out for you, too, Jack." 

~ 

Weeks passed and they spent every night talking. Sometimes it began at dinner and went on until bed, other times it was only when Jack went looking for Sam. It hurt Jack when Sam didn't seek him out. He knew why, too. It was because of Dean. Dean always got mad when they talked so Sam slowly distanced himself. In a way they were sneaking around. And Jack hated it.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Jack asked into a dimly lit library.

Sam froze, his eyes darting up. "No, Jack.. what would make you think that?"

"When Deans around.. you don't talk to me and you don't check on me anymore.." Jack kept his eyes on the floor. "Do you hate me now?"

Sam shook his head, standing up. "I could never hate you. Dean just.. sometimes its easier to not piss Dean off." He walked up to Jack and cupped his cheeks, tilting his head up so Jack was looking at him. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it. How about we watch a movie?" 

Jack closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to Sams hand, humming. "What kind of movie?" 

"Any kind you want. We can project it up on the wall so its just like-" Sam thought for a second. "Nevermind. You don't jnow what that is." 

Jack nodded. "Okay.. watching a movie with you sounds nice." 

Sam chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoy mg company. Stay here. I'll be right back." Sam pulled his hands away and a whimper escaped Jacks lips. 

Once Sam was gone Jack walked through the library, his finger tips dragging across the seemingly endless rows of books. Jack walked over to the book Sam had been reading, sitting down in his chair. He picked the book up and smirked to himself when he saw that it was a history book. Sam read those sometimes when he wasn't doing research, it was interesting to Jack. He never wanted to stop learning. He was smart, Jack knew that, but when he read books like this it wasn't just to be smart. It was because he enjoyed it. 

Sam stepped back into the library and turned the lights off, walking over to the table. "I see you found my book."

"You read a lot." Jack muttered, his eyes still glued to the book. "Will I be able to do that?"

"Well, you already enjoy reading some of my books." Sam shrugged. "It'll just take some practice." 

"You're really smart."

Sam laughed, pulling a new chair out and putting it next to Jack. "Now you're just trying to make me blush."

"Whats blushing?" 

"Well.. when someone compliments you, like when someone tells you that you're good at something, you get a good kind of shy and you blush. Its a good thing." Sam set his iPad in his lap and unlocked it, chewing on his lip. "So, you complimenting me made me get a good kind of shy." 

"Is a blush when your cheeks get all red?" Jack asked, leaning against the arm of his chair.

Sam nodded. "Yes."

"Then you're blushing."

Sam smiled, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Thanks.." 

"Now you're blushing darker." Jacks eyes were wide as he studied Sam's face. "I think you're really strong and I like talking to you."

Sam sighed and covered his face with one hand, handing Jack the iPad with the other. "Enough of.. complimenting me. Pick a movie."

"There will never be enough complimenting you." Jack stated as he scrolled through the movies. "You're sad a lot and whenever someone compliments you, you get very happy. I enjoy seeing uou happy."

San nodded. "Then we can take a break, watch the movie, then you can give me compliments."

"You don't believe them." Jack stated, reading the many movie titles that popped up on the screen. "Why not?"

"Because.." Sam pushed some of his hair out of his face. "I'm not that great."

"You're correct." Jack mumbled, squinting at the screen.

Sam took a deep breath and tensed, trying to push down his feelings. Jack could tell. Whenever Sam pushed things away so he didn't have to feel them he would close his eyes and take a few deep breaths.

"Jac-"

"You're amazing. You're smart. You're tough. You can read fast. You can fight monsters. You're nice to everyone, even if they don't deserve it." Jack glanced at him. "And you're very handsome." 

Sams cheeks turned a darker red than ever before and he laughed nervously, looking down at his lap. "Wow, this movie looks amazing. Let's watch it." Sam tapped on a random movie and pressed play, dragging his hand down his face. 

"Okay." Jack smiled, resting his arms on the arm rest.

Sam ended up picking a cheesy comedy about a bunch of girls on their wedding day. Neither of them paid much attention to the movie. Sam was jumpy, bouncing his leg and tapping his fingers against the wood of the chair. He kept glancing at Jacks face then at their arms, which were mere centimeters apart. Jack studied him, studied the way he looked and moved. It was obvious what he wanted to do but he refused to make the move.

"Why don't you just hold my hand?"

Sam choked on the water he was drinking. "What?"

"You keep staring at me and I can tell you want to do it. Why won't you?" Jack took Sams hand and intertwined their fingers.

"I.." Sam looked down at their hands before shaking his head. "Jack?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever change." 

Jack smiled. "I won't, Sam, but you shouldn't change either." 

Sam nodded. "Deal."

The moving was long and frankly, Jack was bored of it within fifteen minutes but he didn't dare leave. He was too busy soaking up being this close to Sam and he secretly wished the movie wouldn't end. But it did, ending with one of the bridesmaids getting together with the grooms brother. They professed their love in the pouring rain and Sam described it as cliché. Jack thought it was sweet.

Sam shut off his iPad. "Bed time." He stood up and held a hand out for Jack. 

Jack took his hand and smiled at him. "I liked the movie."

"I'm glad. I've seen it a few too many times but that doesn't matter." Sam looked down at Jack as they walked. "And next time I'll actually let you pick the movie instead of me just hitting a random one."

Jack nodded. "That sounds good." 

Sam walked up in front of Jacks room, leaning against the wall. "If you need anything I'm down the hall. Don't be a-"

"Afraid to ask. I know.." Jack looked down. "Thank you." He pushed up on the balls of his feet and kissed Sam softly, the same way the girl and the boy did in the movie.

Sam was startled at first but after a few seconds he melted into the kiss, placing his hands gently on Jacks waist and beginning to kiss back.

Jack pulled away and smiled at Sam, falling flat on his feet. 

"Wh-what was that for?" Sam whispered as if Jacks kiss stole his voice.

"Its what they do in the movies.. you know.. when they really like someone," Jack opened his door. "And I really like you." He leaned up and kissed Sams cheek before going into his room and shutting the door. 

Sam stared at the door, his face red and a big smile on his face. "Yeah," He whispered. "I really like you, too."


End file.
